battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
BB-9E
BB-9E is a First Order hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. He was added as part of the BB Update along with BB-8. BB-9E is the first droid hero for the Dark Side and is a support unit with abilities that support other Dark Side heroes and troopers. Overview Similar to BB-8, BB-9E's main weapon is a shock prod that will stun enemies while dealing damage. Due to its low damage output, his weapon is best used on one-on-one engagements or on low-health targets. If with another ally, the stun will be most effective in keeping them immobilized for long enough for the ally to get the kill. BB-9E is primarily a support hero with abilities that reward friendly players who stick close to him. His passive ability Bacta Support heals friendly units around him by a small amount. This may be improved with the Potent Bacta Star Card. Also like BB-8, BB-9E has the passive ability "Technical Support" that allows him to count as two units when capturing Command Posts, useful in modes such as Supremacy, Co-Op, Instant Action, and certain phases of Galactic Assault. BB-9E can also emit a smoke screen that obscures the immediate vicinity around him, while at the same time revealing the position of enemies in short pulses. Lightsaber users in particular will have a hard time tracking BB-9E. However, there are certain ways to see through the smoke, like Lando Calrissian's blaster scope. His Shock Spin ability knocks back opponents right next to him and overheats the blasters from enemies farther away from him and disables incoming projectiles. It is especially deadly if used on a ledge that has a large drop, as you will be knocked out of the map. While Shock Spin disrupts blasters, Charge Up does the opposite, as it grants unlimited cooling to nearby allies' blasters for a short period. If there is a Captain Phasma nearby, she will gain the benefits of the ability as her blaster will become more accurate the longer she fires. It also decreases the cooldown time of friendly units' abilities. Levels Health and Movement }} |regendelay = 3 |regendelaymod = }} Weapon every 0.3 seconds }} |range = 5 meters }} Abilities Passive Abilities Health on Elimination= |-| Technical Support= |-| Bacta Support= seconds }} | area = 7 meters surrounding BB-9E | areamod = meters surrounding BB-9E }} }} Combat Abilities Smoke Screen= seconds }} | duration = 12 seconds | cooldown = 18 seconds | area = 30 meters surrounding BB-9E | areamod = meters }} }} |-| Shock Spin= | damage = 60 on startup 30/1.8 seconds | damagemod = enemies }} | duration = 8 seconds | cooldown = 25 seconds seconds }} | area = Shocking area: 5 meters Overheat area: 15 meters }} |-| Charge Up= seconds }} | area = 20 meters surrounding BB-9E | areamod = meters }} }} Star Cards Boost Cards Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes *Suspicious *Alarm *Backfire *Spiral Trivia *BB-9E is the first droid hero for the Dark Side. *BB-9E is the first "support hero" for the Dark Side with several abilities granting bonuses to friendly units. *Older Heroes were released with a credit cost of 35,000, but BB-8 and BB-9E were both made available for free for everyone. *Unlike previous heroes, whose emotes and victory poses were unlockable using Credits or Crystals, BB-8 and BB-9E's emotes and victory poses are currently obtainable exclusively through milestones. Gallery Darthbb8.jpg|A promotional image of BB-9E Bb9e.png|Pre-release look at BB-9E Bb-9e-menu.jpeg|Release version of BB-9E in the menu SWBFII BB-9E Icon.png|In-game icon for BB-9E Category:Heroes/Villains Category:First Order Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)